Life Skills
by Chibi Master
Summary: The pilots are undercover in a school. While waiting for orders from J, they have to act like normal students. That includes taking a class where they have to pretend to be married and raise a child. How will trained soldiers do at being parents?
1. Default Chapter

Note: The default chapter may be kind of boring but it's essential to the story. It gets better don't worry! I got the idea from something that really happened. I've never read anything with this idea before either.  
  
Life Skill's  
  
Duo slid his black duffel bag under his bed then flopped down lazily. He watched as Heero went straight for the desk near the other bed, and began hooking up his laptop. Duo was going to make sure to stay on Heero's good side this time. Two weeks sharing a dorm would be hell if Heero was mad. Duo got up and took the few steps to the desk and stood behind Heero.  
  
"So did Dr. J send any more mission details yet?"   
  
"No." Was the only reply.  
  
"So all we are suppose to do for the next two weeks is act like normal students here? Are you sure?" Heero turned around.   
  
"Yes." They stared at each other for a minute before Heero turned back around and resumed typing.  
  
Duo checked the time. There was still time to go to the cafeteria and pick up something to eat.   
  
"Heero, you wanna go get some food?" Duo asked as he went to the door.  
  
"I'm busy."  
  
"Well do you want me to bring you something?"  
  
"Hn." Duo sighed and left. Was it possible to get more than two words out of that guy? Duo was glad that Trowa and Quatre were at this school too. Well Trowa wasn't that talkative either but Quatre was. Duo stopped at their door on the way to the cafeteria and knocked. When the door opened, Duo was greeted by a big smile.  
  
"Hi Duo. You and Heero settled into your room?" Quatre asked. Duo grinned back.  
  
"Yeah. Heero is busy, so do you and Tro want to go with me and eat?" Duo looked over Quatre's shoulder and saw the green eyed pilot sitting at their desk reading. Quatre nodded happily.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked. Trowa closed his book and got up.  
  
"Sure."   
  
The three made their way down to the near empty cafeteria and sat down with their meals.  
  
"Did Heero put us all in the same classes?" Quatre asked quietly.  
  
Duo shrugged. "He didn't want us to look suspicious so he just put us all together in our afternoon classes. We're in pairs for the morning classes though." Duo looked thoughtful for a moment then grinned. "I almost forgot to give you these." He said as he pulled out some papers from his pocket.  
  
"Their your schedules." He said as he handed the papers to Quatre and Trowa. The two studied them for a moment until Trowa spoke up.  
  
"Only four classes?"  
  
"The last class is two hours long. It's like a life skills thing or something." Duo replied. Trowa raised his visible eyebrow.   
  
"Like cooking?!" Quatre asked excitedly.  
  
"Maybe." Duo said. Quatre bounced in his seat.  
  
"I've never cooked before. Well easy quick stuff, but not actual meals! This is going to be fun!" Trowa looked nervously at the blond boy. The rest of their meal was eaten in silence. Before they left Duo picked up a tossed salad and a sandwich for Heero. Trowa and Quatre said their goodnights to Duo as they went into their room, and Duo headed back to his own. When Duo entered, he could hear the shower running in their tiny bathroom, so he set the food down on the end table next to Heero's bed. When Heero finally came out, he was wearing black boxers and a white tank top. His hair was still wet and sticking up in funny directions. Duo was sitting on the floor waiting for the bathroom.  
  
"What's that." Heero said.  
  
"Huh??" Duo got up. Heero looked annoyed.  
  
"That." He said pointing at the food.  
  
"Ooooooh, that. I got ya some food buddy." He said as he dug some clothes out of his duffel bag and went into the bathroom. About an hour later Duo came out with an almost dry braid, and he was wearing clothes similar to Heero but blue instead of black. Heero was already under his blankets and ready to go to sleep. Duo flicked all the lights off and scrambled into his own bed.  
  
"Was the food good Heero?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
"Hn." Heero said and rolled over. Duo felt a little hurt. No thanks at all from Heero Yuy. All he was trying to do was be nice but Heero still acted the same. He was either ignoring Duo or yelling at him. Duo sighed and pulled the blankets up to his chin.  
  
Heero awoke early the next morning for his classes. His first class was English with Trowa, second was Math with Duo, and third was History with Quatre. Then after lunch they all had Life Skills together. Heero gathered his books together and opened the door.  
  
"Duo! Get up and get ready for class." Heero ordered. Duo rolled over and gave a sour look at him. He walked over and ripped the blankets of the bed.  
  
"Oi Heero! It's cold!!" Duo yelled and curled into a ball.  
  
"Well if you get up and get dressed then you won't be cold." With that said, Heero left for English. His morning classes were dull and uneventful. The things they were teaching at this school were nothing new to Heero. After eating lunch with the others, he found himself in Life Skill's. The teacher was an older woman called Mrs. Tebbet. She was friendly looking, and had a soft voice. Gray hair was pulled into a bun, and her brown eyes were soft. The others seemed to like her a lot, especially Duo. Heero didn't trust her.  
  
"Good afternoon class. I have a special assignment for you today." Quatre was almost shaking in his seat with excitement. "This project is going to teach you responsibility and how to work well with a partner. It's going to be long, hard work, but the reward is worth it." She took a moment to look at all her students then continued. "You are all going to be paired up and act as parents. Your and your partner will pretend to be married while you take care of your 'child'." Some people in the class groaned, while others were interested by the idea. Heero remained his blank self, Quatre was giggling, Duo was grinning wildly, and Trowa was, well Trowa barely ever changes his facial expression, and this was no exception. The teacher clapped to get everyone's attention.  
  
"I have already made partners up but unfortunately we have four new students." She was looking at them now. "I hope you don't mind to much, but you four are going to be paired up with each other. Trowa, your with Quatre. Duo, your with Heero." After she said this, she began to tell everyone else who their partner was. Heero looked at the other pilots. Quatre was talking with Trowa and Duo was sitting there with his jaw hanging open. Duo looked at him, blushed, then laughed nervously.   
  
"So Heero...uhh..looks like we are umm....married?" Duo started to fidget. Heero just nodded.  
  
"It doesn't bother you does it?" Duo asked. Heero shrugged.  
  
"No. It's just a school project." Duo seemed satisfied with the reply and smiled.  
  
"Well good. I hope you don't mind being my wife...I mean husband...I mean..errrr??...Oh crap.." Duo blushed even more then flopped his head onto the table and groaned.  
  
To be continued  
  
Notes: Well that's the default chapter. I hate these but you gotta have them for the story to make sense. Next chapter will be much better I promise. Not sure if this is gonna be a 1+2, 3+4 story. depends on the reviews and what you people want. So give me feed-back! 


	2. Chapter 2: Gary

Finally! Here is chapter two. Hope you like it. It's still undecided whether or not this should be 1+2, 3+4. Some people say yes, some say no. So tell me what you think please ^_^ and if there are more yes's then no's, then that is what it will be.  
  
Enjoy!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo couldn't believe what was happening to him. Partnered in a parenting project with the perfect soldier, oh joy. Why couldn't he be with Quatre? He glanced over and saw that Trowa and the happy blond were getting along together nicely. Great. Heero was just sitting there with his usual expression. Was Heero freaked out about this as much as he was? Not likely. It was just a project right? Right. Now he just had to make sure he didn't completely humiliate himself. Duo's thoughts were interrupted when Mrs. Tebbet set a box on top of her desk and began speaking.  
  
"Time to meet your new children class." Mrs. Tebbet smiled and opened the box. Now what she pulled out of the box baffled and horrified Duo at the same time. It was...an egg. A plain old egg. He didn't know what kind of egg, but it was an egg. "Each pair will get one of these. They are real so you have to be careful not to break them. I can't tell you what will come out of it when it hatches, it's a surprise." She began walking around the room and handing out the eggs.   
  
When she came to where they were sitting her smile grew larger. "Here you go." A egg about the size of a chicken's egg was place into Heero's hand and a paper was handed to Duo.   
  
The paper read:  
  
Students, here are the rules you must follow to successfully complete this assignment. You will treat this egg as if it were your own baby. It must be kept warm at all times, and it cannot be left alone for long periods of time without supervision. That means that if you plan on going somewhere without your 'child' then you must find a baby-sitter. It should be someone from this class so they know how to properly take care of it. Not only will you have to keep the egg warm but you must give it special attention. It will be fed, played with, cleaned, and it must sleep. On the next page there is a chart that you must fill out every day. During the week I will give you extra duties that credit the assignment. Do a good job and have fun. Don't forget to work together! A large proportion of the marks are based on teamwork and cooperation.  
  
Duo turned the page to look at the chart. This was what was on the other page:  
  
Please fill in the time you did each thing, and also what you did.  
  
Parents names:________  
  
Egg's Gender: Male   
  
Egg's name:________  
  
Time it woke up:________  
  
Time it ate (3 times daily):________  
  
Playtime:________  
  
Bath Time:________  
  
Social Time:________  
  
Time it went to bed:________  
  
Extra:________  
  
Duo stared at the paper. Was she out of her freakin mind? How the hell were they gonna feed an egg! How the hell were they gonna give a egg social time! Did she expect them to talk to it?! How was an egg male? Most of all, an egg does not sleep!!   
  
"Duo?" He felt Heero shift beside him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I asked you if I could see those papers." Duo's eyes widened, then he shoved the papers over. Heero handed the egg over to Duo as he quickly scanned the nonsense that Mrs. Tebbet wrote. Duo stared at the egg. The egg stared back. The whole thing was weird. Mrs. Tebbet's voice rang out across the room. "The first thing you have to do is come up with a name that both parents agree with. Go on, you have a few minutes."   
  
Duo turned his chair so he could face Heero. "So buddy, what should we name the little guy." Duo said with forced enthusiasm. Heero look at the egg for a moment with what Duo thought was extreme concentration, then spoke. "You decide." Duo slumped in his chair.  
  
"But Heero! We both have to do it. Help me out here." He pleaded. Heero just stared at Duo. "Okay how about I say a name, and if you like it, say yes?" Heero nodded so Duo started thinking up some names. After about a minute Duo began listing off some guy names. "Rick, Edgar, Will, Frederick, Pete?" Heero shook his head no.  
  
"Gary." Heero said. Duo thought about it for a second.  
  
"Works for me! But why Gary?" He asked curiously. Heero shrugged and began putting the egg's name onto their form. Duo sighed. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Heero watched Duo as Mrs. Tebbet gave them supplies for their first "duty". She wanted everyone to make a bed for the eggs, and to be creative. Duo looked miserable regardless of the grin he wore. He was either very unhappy about the egg project, or he didn't want to be Heero's partner. Heero tried not to think to much about it while he sorted through the junk for things he could use to make the bed.   
  
"Are these okay?" He held out a shoe box along with some paint, glue, glitter, and scrap cloth.  
  
"Sure is buddy. Lets get this thing done."  
  
Next to them Quatre was chattering to Trowa while they worked on fixing up a little brown basket. Judging by their faces, Quatre was having fun and Trowa was just happy that Quatre was happy. "What did you name your egg guys?" Duo asked them as he painted the shoe box a really dark blue. Quatre grinned. "Kai. It's a boy. You?"  
  
"Gary, a boy obviously." Duo snickered.   
  
The four worked on their egg beds in quiet until they were done. Kai's was a basket filled with old pillow fluff, and Gary's was a blue shoe box covered in gold glitter that had a bunch of old cloths and some stuffing in it. Duo put Gary in his little bed and patted it. "There ya go fella." Duo said as he put the lid on. He had funny look on his face as he turned towards Heero.   
  
"Do you find this weird Heero?"   
  
Heero frowned. "What do you mean weird?" Duo waved his hands as he tried to find the words.   
  
"Don't you think doing these things for an egg is weird. Don't you think naming it Gary is weird?" Heero shrugged.  
  
"Maybe. But it doesn't matter. Everyone has to do it. Is something else bothering you?"  
  
Duo sighed. "Nah I'm all right. But I am not talking to that egg Heero. It's not happening."  
  
Heero frowned slightly. Duo had to do what the teacher wanted. J said to act like normal students. "Duo, you are going to talk to that egg whether you like it or not."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued.  
  
Well next chapter will be up in a few days. Don't forget to tell me if you think it should be 1+2, 3+4.  
  
PLEASE send feedback! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

Chapter three is finally done! It should've been done days ago, I know. There are just so many other things I have to do in life.   
  
*Someone whispers in the background* "Chibi Master was reading The Vampire Chronicles all weekend."  
  
IT'S A GOOD SERIES!! I just couldn't put the Tale of the Body Thief down until it was done! Yeash!  
  
Anyways, I would like to apologize for the spelling mistakes and typing errors. The word processor I use is stone age, I need a new one. I believe I've been adding words to the spell check dictionary because it's so old!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa didn't think his blond friend had stopped smiling once since they left the Life Skills room. He was thrilled about the whole idea of raising an egg child, for reasons Trowa didn't understand. During the the class he chattered all about things they could do with 'Kae' and how much fun they were going to have. Trowa didn't particularly mind doing the project, nor did he mind being Quatre's partner, he even understood the need to take such a class. To learn responsibility, how to be parents, and how to work as a team were all things people needed to know. Except Gundam Pilot's didn't need to know how to be parents due to the fact that they probably won't survive the war.   
  
"Trowa, do you think Kae should sleep here?" Quatre's voice startled Trowa out of his thoughts. He looked across the room from where his was standing, to see Quatre place the little brown basket on the end table between their beds. Trowa nodded at the petite blond in reply. "Great, so while Kae takes a nap, lets discuss who he stays with during the day." Quatre smiled and whipped out the papers Mrs. Tebbet gave them. "Would you mind having him in first class? I could take him in third, then we both can take care of him in second. Or I could have him in first and you have in second-" Trowa put a hand up to signal Quatre to stop.  
  
"I think the first option is fine." Trowa said quietly. Quatre looked away sheepishly and mumbled a sorry. He then went on to explain the things that he thought they should do together for Kae. Trowa listened quietly to everything his friend had to say about the project.  
  
In the end he decided he would agree to do everything Quatre wanted in order to keep him happy. He just didn't feel like ruining his friend's good mood. After all, what was the worst that could happen while pretending that an egg was his son.  
  
Heero stopped in his tracks when he came out of the bathroom to find Duo laying on his bed staring at the egg, Gary. The braided boy was laying on his stomach with the egg sitting in front of him, unmoving, not speaking, just staring. Creepy. Heero crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Have you done any of the things on the list yet?" Duo looked up and frowned.   
  
"I think it's sleeping." Heero raised an eyebrow at the response. "Well Heero, I don't know what to tell you, it's not like it has eyes." Heero sat down on the bed and looked at Duo. The boy was obviously unwilling to go along with Mrs. Tebbet and imagine Gary as a real living being. Heero would have to change his attitude, although he had trouble doing it himself.  
  
Heero leaned over Duo and grabbed Gary, then headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to give him a bath." He said as he entered the bathroom and plugged the sink. While waiting for the water to fill up, he got a bar of soap out, along with a face cloth and small towel. When the sink was full of warm water, Heero turned the taps off, set the egg in gently and then began using soap to clean it. He didn't notice Duo leaning in the doorway with a little smirk on his face as he scrubbed the egg carefully. When he began drying it though, he saw Duo's reflection in the mirror.   
  
"Was Gary a good boy for you Heero?" Duo grinned as the boy walked over to stand in front of him.  
  
"Yes. Hopefully he will be as good for you when you feed him." Heero said as he put the egg into Duo's hands and walked out of the bathroom. Duo stood there confused for a moment until he realized what Heero wanted him to do. He went and found Heero sitting at his laptop typing away, and stood behind him.  
  
"Would you be so kind as to point out where it's mouth is Heero." Duo asked as he held the egg in front of him. Heero stared at it a moment before he started typing again. "That's what I thought! You have no freakin idea! And yanno why? Because it doesn't have a mouth Heero. I would think a highly trained and observant soldier such as yourself would have noticed that tiny little detail by now." Duo set the egg on the desk then stalked over and flopped onto his bed. "I don't care what you say Heero. I refuse to do something so stupid and useless." Duo said as he turned to face the desk.   
  
Heero closed his laptop and sat looking at the egg. Duo didn't want to raise the egg. No, Duo didn't want to help raise their egg. He knew how stupid that sounded. He didn't realize how much he actually cared about the project until Duo said how stupid it was. Heero never had to take care of another thing before, besides his Gundam. It was a new experience for him, and Duo didn't want to help him. It made him feel angry and...something else too. He wasn't sure what it was though.  
  
Heero picked up the egg, grabbed its bed off the desk, and placed it inside. He saw Duo watching him as he headed for the door but didn't look at him. "If you don't want to do this that's fine. I will do it alone then." Heero said, then went into the hall and closed the door to their dorm. He then quickly made his way to the cafeteria.  
  
"Hi Trowa, is Quatre here?" A distracted Duo asked. Trowa shook his head.  
  
"He went shopping with Kae." Duo didn't look surprised.  
  
"Okay, thanks anyway. Could you tell him I need to talk to him, when he gets back?" Trowa nodded. "Thanks. See ya later." He said and began to turn away.  
  
"Duo." Trowa said quietly. Duo spun around to face the tall boy. "Is it something I can help you with?" He asked. Duo looked up surprised.  
  
"Well...If your not busy..It's about Heero..and the project. " Duo answered. Trowa stepped back and opened the door to let him in.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Trowa sat down on his bed and Duo sat on the floor in front of him. He looked very unsure about himself, but Trowa waited patiently until Duo was ready to talk. Moments passed before Duo finally spoke. He told Trowa how about his outburst at Heero, how he told Heero that he thought the whole project was stupid. He told him what Heero said just as he left the room.  
  
"I think I hurt him." Duo said. "I didn't know he would react like this. It's an egg, a little school assignment." Trowa looked at the braided boy and noted how worried he looked.  
  
"It's important to him. For Quatre it is the same, although they may have different reasons." Trowa explained.  
  
"What about you. What do you think about it?" Duo asked.  
  
Trowa shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I think that if I go along with it, maybe I might understand why Quatre likes it so much. Perhaps he will influence me."  
  
The room was quiet for a moment before Duo broke the silence. "I should apologize to him shouldn't I?" Trowa nodded. Duo sighed then got up and headed to for the door. "All right. Thanks Trowa." Duo said as he opened the door.  
  
"Remember that Heero has feelings too, regardless of how he acts." Trowa replied.  
  
"Right." Duo closed the door.   
  
Trowa shook his head. The whole egg business was complicating things. It was just getting weirder and weirder. Next he'll see Quatre dressing the egg up in clothes. Trowa shook his head again as he reached for his book. "Good thing Wufei isn't here." He said quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~_~ Oh gawd that turned out way different than I planned. I hope it isn't too bad...*sweat drop* Anyways, I still haven't decided if this is a Shonen-ai fic. I don't think I'm gonna plan on anything, just see what happens as I go. Right now I'm aiming for them just being friends. I think the awkwardness of them acting like a couple when they aren't makes it more humorous. Maybe maybe maybe, if I'm inspired, I'll write a sequel when this one is done, and that can be shonen-ai. But it all depends on the reaction this one gets.   
  
Well the next chapter will be out soon...hopefully I don't get too sidetracked reading or something along those lines. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Over the top

Sorry for the really really long delay. I had trouble with this particular chapter, and didn't want to put anything out until it was decent enough. Hope you guys like it.  
  
Life Skills: Chapter 4  
  
It wasn't hard for Duo to find Heero in the cafeteria. It was still quite early before people would begin to flood to the large room. Then again, Heero was the only one sitting at a whole table alone with an egg in front of him. Duo sighed to himself as he observed the fellow pilot. The teen looked slightly hostile in a calm sort of way, and he shot glares at anyone who neared his table.  
  
Duo slowly approached the table and nervously stood beside the it. He waited for Heero to say something but was disappointed when he wasn't even acknowledged. He tried clearing his throat but Heero just concentrated even harder on the mashed potatoes he was eating.   
  
"Heero?" Duo tried quietly. "Heero please let me talk to you."   
  
"Why." Was the dead toned reply. Duo lowered himself down to sit across from Heero at the table.  
  
"Because I want to help you do this." He said as he motioned to the egg.  
  
Heero snorted. "You didn't before."  
  
Duo lowered his eyes. "I reacted wrong. I shouldn't judged this thing so fast." Duo's eyes met with Heero's. "I'm really sorry. Please let me work with you again."  
  
Silence stretched between the two for a few minutes before Heero looked at Duo.   
  
"I don't believe that you want to do this, but I will work with you." Was all that Heero said before he went back to the mashed potatoes.  
  
Duo sat quietly as he watched Heero eat. He wanted to find a way to make it up to the Wing pilot, but he wasn't quite sure how. Most importantly though was the fact that he had to start taking the whole egg business seriously.   
  
"It would probably be a good idea for you to eat." Heero's voice startled Duo out of his musings. Duo grinned sheepishly went to get some food.

Heero was confused. Duo's sudden change of attitude threw him off guard when he apologized. Heero was sure the braided boy would have been his usual stubborn self, but this time...  
  
Heero shook his head and looked over to where Duo was sitting cross-legged on his bed. He was looking at the list of things they had yet to do with Gary.  
  
"Ne Hero? It says we have to play with it. What should we do?" Heero looked around the room for something they could do. He couldn't find anything.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Duo scratched his head. "Me either." He rested his chin on his hand. "So how do you think Trowa and Quatre are doing with parenting. I bet they are gonna teach it how to make music or something like that." Heero raised an eyebrow. "What?! They got that whole flute and violin thing going. It could happen!" Duo grinned.  
  
Heero stood. "Do you think that if we put Gary with their egg it could count as playing?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo's eyes widened. "Heero, that's a great idea!" Duo grabbed Gary of the bed and ran past Heero to the door. "What are we waiting for! We don't have all day." Duo wanted to laugh at the bewildered look on Trowa's face. It was quite obvious that Quatre had completely went over the top when he went shopping. There was a variety of baby stuff scattered over the beds in the room, all of which Quatre had bought for Kae. Although how the egg was suppose to use them was unknown to Duo. From the look of it, neither did Trowa.  
  
"So Quatre, where did you get all of this stuff any way?" Duo asked as he twirled a teething ring with his finger.  
  
"There was this little gift shop at the mall I went to that had a huge section devoted to new born babies." He smiled brightly. "I got a little carried away, but I had so much fun."  
  
Duo stole a glance at Heero. The silent teen was examining some of the things that Quatre had bought with a very serious look of concentration. It was almost as if some of the items were foreign objects to him.  
  
"Quatre, have you eaten yet?" Trowa's quiet voice asked.  
  
"Me and Kae ate when we went shopping." He answered as he began putting the baby stuff away. Trowa turned to question Duo.  
  
"Me and Heero ate a little bit earlier than normal." Duo answered before Trowa could ask.  
  
Trowa nodded. "I'm am going to go and eat then." He said as he began to leave.  
  
"Wait Trowa! Do you want some company? I could go with you." Quatre stopped what he was doing and looked up.  
  
"It's all right, I'll be fine." He replied. When he saw the slightly hurt look on the blondes face though, he added, "But I wouldn't mind your company."  
  
"Great!" He turned to face Heero and Duo. "Umm guys, I forgot to ask why you were here." He looked apologetically at the two.  
  
"S'ok Q, we just wanted to see if we could make a play date for Kae and Gary." Duo grinned happily.   
  
"I think that's really good idea." He looked at Trowa as if in question. "How about tomorrow?" Trowa nodded.  
  
Duo nodded. "Sounds good. After class?"   
  
"Sure." Quatre said. Duo flopped down onto his bed and whined. "Heero, now we have to find some way to entertain this e- I mean Gary." Heero stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Why don't you tell him some of your jokes, at least he won't be able to tell you how dumb they are."   
  
"Heero! Your so meaaaan." Duo tried to look hurt but ended up laughing.  
  
Heero almost smirked as he put Gary back into his box bed. 

_To be continued!  
_  
I hope this isn't too bad, I rewrote it 3 times because I just wasn't happy enough. I hope people are still reading this lol Reviews very welcome! I promise the next chapter won't take so long, I just had to get over this one hurdle.


	5. Chapter 5: That poor boy

Here it is! The next very over due chapter!! Yay Im having trouble with some formating so I might start putting things in like "scene change" or "Heero's View" in the next chapters, I'm not sure, whatever is easier for you guys.  
  
Big note at the end of the chapter

* * *

Duo set his lunch tray down on the table and slid into his seat next to Quatre. He eyed his food hungrily. He had slept in a little bit and didn't have time to catch breakfast before class started that day. Later when he saw Heero, he asked why he wasn't woken up. Heero's reply was almost cold in Duo's opinion. Heero was obviously still a little upset over Duo's behavior towards Gary, which surprised Duo slightly. Who knew he could hold a grudge. After that little confrontation, Duo promised himself that he would do his best to make Heero believe that he was actually taking Gary seriously.  
  
The braided teen almost smirked when he looked over at Quatre and noticed that his egg, Kae, had a carrot slice sitting in front of it. Duo looked down at his own plate, but decided he was to hungry to part with anything. He did the next best thing, steal something from Heero's plate. Of course he got a death glare as he removed a piece of broccoli from the salad Heero was eating, but from the corner of his eye he noticed the look change as Duo set the piece in front of Gary.  
  
"There ya go little guy." Duo said as he patted Gary's top. He looked up at Heero, searching for some sort of approval. Heero stared at him for a few seconds before finally giving a short nod and then resumed eating his lunch.  
  
"So does anyone have any ideas of what we might be doing in our next class?" Quatre asked the group. 

Duo snorted. "With that teacher?" He laughed. "Who knows." He replied before starting his lunch. He listened to Quatre chatter on about the certain things that he hoped they got to do in Life Skills, with Trowa putting in a word here and there. Heero ate his lunch in silence, but at least looked like he was listening.

Trowa did his best to sit up straight and listen while Mrs. Tebbet talked, but he was having a very hard time. He kept his hands flat on his lap and resisted the urge to hold his stomach. He knew he should have stopped eating that chicken sandwich when he thought it tasted kind of odd. He quickly stopped that train of thought seeing that any thought of food made him nauseous. Trowa focused on a point on the wall behind Mrs. Tebbet and listened to what she was saying.  
  
"Well class, it looks like everyone is doing a fairly good job of taking care of their eggs. It's good to see everyone working so well together." She smiled brightly at everyone before speaking. "Your next task is only for half of you. Later on the other half will do a different project."  
  
Trowa stopped listening then. The urge to throw up was overwhelming and he had to concentrated hard on not gagging.

Quatre fidgeted in his seat, eager to know what Mrs. Tebbet wanted them to do. He was so intent on finding out about the task that he didn't even notice Trowa, who was fighting to not give the floor some new color. Meanwhile Mrs. Tebbet began handing out a sheet of paper to one person per pair.   
  
"Now your partners are not to see these, your assignment has to remain a secret to them." She ordered. "Your instructions on what to do are there. The rest of you can concentrate on the well-being of your eggs."   
  
Quatre felt Duo nudge him in the ribs. When he turned to see what Duo wanted, Duo leaned close.   
  
"Trowa doesn't look so good bud." Duo said and motioned in the sick pilot's direction.  
  
Quatre glanced over and found a very pale looking Trowa, who was breathing awkwardly.  
  
"Trowa! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Quatre asked worriedly and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. He noticed that he was very tense.  
  
"Something I ate." He said before lurching forward and covering his mouth with his hand. The chair Trowa was sitting on screeched as he jumped up and it scraped across the floor. People watched as Trowa quickly made his way out of the room and most likely to the nearest bathroom.  
  
"Oh dear is that young boy not feeling well?" Mrs. Tebbet asked.  
  
"I don't think he is." Duo said and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well maybe one of you could go check on him." She was looking in Heero's direction.  
  
The dark-haired boy obeyed by getting up and making his way our of the room.  
  
Next to him, Quatre heard Duo groan. "Your not sick too are you?" Quatre asked.  
  
Duo smacked his forehead. "No, but did you see what we have to do."   
  
Quatre was confused for a moment but then realized that Duo was talking about the assignment. Duo slid over Quatre's paper for him to read. Basically it said that they had two days to make a gift for their partners. It couldn't be store bought and they had to work on it on their own.  
  
"What's so bad about that?" Quatre asked.  
  
"What am I suppose to make for Mr. Nothing-matters-except-for-the-mission. I mean the guy has no hobbies except for maybe cleaning his gun!" Duo stopped talking when he saw the funny looks he was getting from the other students.   
  
"Oh I'm sure you will think of something." Quatre replied.  
  
"But Quatrreee, I need help." Duo said in his whiniest voice. Quatre laughed.  
  
"Yes Duo, we all know that." He teased.  
  
"Oh your a great help." Duo sighed and slumped in his chair.

Heero leaned against the wall of the bathroom and waited patiently for the sounds of heaving to stop. It had been going on for about five minutes Heero guessed, and was soon coming to an end.  
  
When the stall door opened and Trowa came out, Heero nodded in the direction of the sink where he had laid out some tissues and a paper cup filled with water. Trowa wiped his mouth off then took a mouthful of water. After gurgling it for second he spit it out into the sink, then proceeded to take small sips.  
  
"Are you well enough to go back to class, or shall I tell Mrs. Tebbet that you are done for the day." Heero's right-to-business voice echoed slightly in the bathroom.  
  
"I think I will retire to my room for the rest of the day." Trowa replied and took another small sip of water.  
  
"Do you need me to escort you there or can you manage on your own."   
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. "I think I can manage."  
  
"Good. I will inform Mrs. Tebbet that you are not coming back to class." With that said Heero left the bathroom.   
  
He made it back to the classroom in what was probably record time. When he told Mrs. Tebbet that Trowa wasn't coming back she didn't make much of a fuss, just mumbled something about "that poor boy". When he sat back in his seat, he was attacked by Quatre with questions of Trowa's well-being.   
  
"Trowa is fine and can take care of himself. You should concentrate on your assignment." Heero informed Quatre. He noticed Duo was shaking his head to himself when he said this to Quatre, but didn't think anything of it. Instead he picked up Gary and pretended to play X's and O's with him on a piece of paper.  
  
"Heero? What are you doing, playing with it?" Duo was leaning over his shoulder and watching.  
  
"No, I am educating it in strategy." He replied as he marked a x on the paper.  
  
Duo's eyebrows shot up. "Okay buddy, whatever you say."   
  
Heero continued to play a few games but finally stopped when Duo's presence over his shoulder really started to irritate him.  
  
"Don't you have something important to do." Heero stated more than asked.  
  
Duo looked at him with a pout on his face. "Sort of."  
  
"Get to work." Heero scowled. Duo had to be the biggest procrastinator he knew.  
  
To be continued

* * *

Okay the reason this took so long was because I just went through a very large move to a new town. Anyone who has ever moved a long distance knows how much HELL it is. First everything had to be packed, then the traveling time. I ended up in a hotel for a whole week cause the people hadn't moved out of the new house yet. Then the unpacking part. I lost the modem for the computer, found it 3 days later in with the bathroom stuff(who knows how it got there). Then when the computer got hooked up I found out there was a waiting list for Internet. SO five days later when I was suppose to have it, it still wasn't on. Waited three days for someone to come in and fix the problem, which turned out to be one of those "duh" things. Gaaah and I've barely had time to write because now we are doing a bunch of renovating. I just want to stand outside and scream! Can we say "stress"? Anyway hehe I think things are back to normal...so I will have something out soon, maybe in a few days. 


	6. Chapter 6: Play Day

At last, here is the next part. I tried some new formating..I hope it works okay and doesn't get messed up or confuse people. Hope you like it!

* * *

Quatre nibbled on his thumb nail nervously while waiting for Duo. The braided boy had stayed behind after class to talk to Mrs. Tebbet about something. Most likely it was about Heero and the gift he had to make for him. Strangely enough Duo was quite flustered about the whole ordeal.  
  
"Is the 'play date' for Kae and Gary still scheduled to happen today?" Heero questioned the blond.   
  
Quatre looked up surprised. He had totally forgotten about it.   
  
"Well..if Trowa doesn't need me, I think it will still happen." Quatre thought out loud while looking around. Duo still wasn't out of Mrs. Tebbet's room yet.   
  
Quatre noticed Heero clutching the box which contain his egg close and smiled. He was very pleased with the way Heero was handling the project. It brought out certain characteristics that the young pilot would probably would have never seen before.  
  
As Quatre watched Duo exit Mrs. Tebbet's room, he wondered if Duo had noticed the little changes in Heero as well.  
  
"Hey guys, you didn't have to wait for me." Quatre observed Duo looked kind of strained.  
  
"It's all right, Heero wanted to any ways." When the blond teen mentioned this, he noticed Duo's eyes light up.  
  
"Really Heero, buddy?" Duo asked as he threw an arm around the Asian teen.  
  
"Gary is suppose to play with Kae today. We're both taking him." Heero stated and locked eyes with Quatre. "Are you going to check on Trowa now?"  
  
"Oh come on Quat, his lunch is just disagreeing with him. He'll be fine." Duo dropped his arm from Heero as the three of them made their way down the student filled hall.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
The chestnut-haired teenager scanned the grassy area in front of the school for a shaded area that he and his comrade could sit on without being disturbed by other students. It was a bright sunny day and many of the students were taking advantage of by playing basketball, soccer, or even by just taking walks around the area. Duo definitely wanted to find a spot well away from the activities and noise so he could think.  
  
"How about over there." He pointed towards a large tree that had a small amount of shade, but at least was away from most of the busy areas. Heero, who was at his side nodded.  
  
When they got to the spot, Duo sprawled out on the ground in the bit of shade while Heero carefully sat down next to him. Duo then watched as Heero gently set the two eggs he was carrying down in the grass in front of them.  
  
"Hey Heero, what if they get mixed up? We won't be able to tell who is Kae and who is Gary." Duo thought he saw the beginning of a smirk form on Heero's face.  
  
"Quatre wrote 'Kae' on the bottom of theirs." He said as he turned and egg over to reveal the name.  
  
Duo rolled over so that he was on his back and then put his hands behind his head. "It's a shame Quatre couldn't come huh?" Duo rubbed his nose. "Actually it's more of a shame for Trowa since he's being coddled over." Duo grinned.  
  
"Hnn." Heero rested himself against the thick tree then frowned. "Don't you have a project to work on?"  
  
Duo looked up through his bangs and sighed. "Yes, but since your not allowed to know what it is I can't sit here and work on it, now can I." Heero looked thoughtful.  
  
"If its urgent you don't have to stay here. You can go and I'll take care of this." He said as he nodded towards the two eggs.  
  
"Nah its okay Heero, I can't really work on it at the moment. I need to do some brainstorming. Besides, I wouldn't want to leave you here on your own. Teamwork remember." Duo gave the other boy his best smile.  
  
"Okay." Was the reply from the wing pilot.  
  
Duo settled down and began to think about his little chat with Mrs. Tebbet. He had waited until everyone had left before asking for advice about his homemade gift for Heero. She couldn't really help him, although she did give some examples of little crafts he could make. Duo didn't even bother trying to think of a craft. Even if he did make one and gave it to Heero, it wasn't like he could drag it along with him everywhere or store it in his Gundam.   
  
Twenty minutes must have passed while Duo was thinking. Twenty minutes and not one idea. He sighed and brushed his bangs out of his face. "Hey Heero?" Duo said as he sat up from the grass. "Do you think its about time we get Kae home to his mommy and daddy....Or his daddy and daddy?" He noticed the dark-haired boy raise an eyebrow. "Well, what do ya think Heero? Is Quatre a mommy or a daddy?" Duo asked as they each took an egg and got up from the ground.  
  
Heero was silent as they headed into the school. "Well..." He began, "Quatre can be very motherly. An example of this would be his "coddling" of Trowa, as you put it before. Although, he doesn't have the most important and necessary parts which are required to be a female." This was all said in a very serious tone which made Duo laugh. He would have to remember that one.  
  
Inside the school it was actually quite quiet. Everyone was outside enjoying the warm weather, something Duo wished he could do. Instead he was determined to sit in the small room he and Heero were sharing and come up with something for Heero. As they neared Quatre and Trowa's room, Duo spoke up. "So a daddy and daddy it is then." He said jokingly.  
  
"Not necessarily." The dark-haired boy replied.  
  
"What do you mean?" Duo looked puzzled.  
  
"I can easily picture Trowa in a skirt." Heero said casually.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Trowa was laying in his bed, head propped up by several pillows, and watching Quatre putter around the room, when he heard a extremely loud "WHAT!!" somewhere in the hall outside their door.   
  
Quatre spun around startled, then went to the very cheery gray door and poked his head outside. When it opened, familiar laughter drifted inside.  
  
"Duo? What's so funny?" The blond asked in a concerned tone of voice, then opened the door all the way. A moment later Heero, followed by a chuckling Duo entered the small room. Duo's cheeks were tinted pink from his small laughing fit, and Heero looked almost sheepish, if that were possible.  
  
"Duo?" The shorter boy asked again.  
  
Duo took a deep breath to settle himself down before speaking. While brushing stray pieces of hair out of his face he answered, "It's nothin Q, just something Heero said made me laugh." When Duo looked in Trowa's direction a small grin appeared on his face. "So how is our food-poisoned friend doing? Being cared for well I hope." Duo winked at Trowa.  
  
"He hasn't stopped taking care of me since he got here." Trowa rolled his eyes but smiled at the fussy blond. He wasn't really annoyed by Quatre's antics, in fact he found it very sweet. Although if Quatre sat down and took a break for a while, Trowa wouldn't mind at all.  
  
"Here." Heero said as he handed Quatre their egg. "Him and Gary played together for approximately twenty-five minutes." He looked in Duo's direction. "We thought it was an adequate amount of time."  
  
"Thank you Heero. Me and Trowa appreciate you taking him for us. Maybe we could do something for you guys another time. Right Trowa?" Quatre looked at him for confirmation, and Trowa nodded in answer.  
  
Duo smiled. "That's great, thanks. Well we should go, maybe see you when its time to eat?"  
  
"I'm definitely up for it. Trowa, are you feeling well enough to eat this evening? Maybe a sandwich or something?" Quatre questioned.  
  
".............." Trowa was silent.  
  
TBC

* * *

That was..odd..  
  
Any ways, this would have been posted about a week ago but someone offered to beta-read it. I still haven't heard back from them(not that its a big deal, I mean some of us get very busy), and I just got a little bit impatient. I want to get the next chapter going, thats why I couldn't wait any longer I still love the feedback I get from you guys, hint hint. : )  
  
Thanks


End file.
